


Loving Lucy

by MoHiggins15



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F, Romance, Tragedy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day. Well, the date rather. It happened on this very day over 100 years ago. I can remember it all so clearly now. Everything about that day still haunts me. The smoke rising from the church, the large engulfing flames, and the scream’s of the people and her inside. However, that wasn’t the worst. The worst part was when the fire was over and there was nothing left. All that was left was the silver star of her necklace. It was my fault. I trusted Katherine and it got her killed, I became a vampire, and I lost my brother for so many years. This day will haunt me forever. She’s gone and never coming back because of me. It’s my fault. My fault.<br/>-Stefan Salvatore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Today is the day. Well, the date rather. It happened on this very day over 100 years ago. I can remember it all so clearly now. Everything about that day still haunts me. The smoke rising from the church, the large engulfing flames, and the scream’s of the people and her inside. However, that wasn’t the worst. The worst part was when the fire was over and there was nothing left. All that was left was the silver star of her necklace. It was my fault. I trusted Katherine and it got her killed, I became a vampire, and I lost my brother for so many years. This day will haunt me forever. She’s gone and never coming back because of me. It’s my fault. My fault.   
-Stefan Salvatore

 

I sighed as I finished writing in my journal. All of that happened so long ago yet I couldn’t shake it. Standing I walked to the shelf of my long filled out journal’s and pulled out the one from 1864. In the front was a photo of Katherine. However, in the back was a picture of her. Tracing my thumb over the detail’s of her I let a small tear slip. It slashed on the fine paper of the beautiful woman. 

“Stefan…?” came a voice. I looked up to see Caroline enter the room. A concerned look on her face. “What’s wrong?” she asks. I sigh “Nothing….just thinking about someone I use to know.” I reply. She walk’s over and nods. I head back and sit at my desk. Caroline picks up the photo I was holding. “Who is this?” I look down “An old friend.” Caroline raises and eyebrow “Like an old vampire friend like Lexi or an old bitch like Katherine?” she asked. I smirked “No, she was human and she stayed that way. Just the way she was suppose to.” Caroline came over and sat next to me “You loved her….didn’t you?” she asked. I kept my eyes down clenching my jaw and nodded. 

“What was her name?” Caroline asked. “Lucy, and she was my first love before Katherine. I had just forgotten about her for a while.” Caroline scooted closer “Can you tell me about her? I would like to know more.” I nodded and sat back in my chair remembering that day in 1864.

-January 23 1864

 

*Stefan’s POV

“You think I am a fool for not fighting for the North?” my brother Damon asked. He threw a ball and I caught it. “Yes, in a sense I do. Slaves or not I think it’s unlawful and wrong.” I said throwing it back. He caught it and chuckled “For once I agree with you. Better not hear father hear you say that.” he said. I chuckled catching the ball again “Well, father can-“ I stopped when the door to the house opened. My father Giuseppe stepped outside “Boys, may I have a word with you?” he asked. Damon and I eyed each other then followed our father inside. Once inside he stood there arms crossed “Boys, since Damon abandoned the war and left his duty’s behind I must go out to the General and apologize and also resign Damon. The journey will take a week.” Damon scoffed “Come on now father. I figured you would be happy I wasn't fighting on a side who beat innocent people just because of their skin color. However, since most of the children that those women gave birth to might be yours I can understand why it’s hard for you to let go.” he said. Father marched over and smacked Damon across the face. “Father stop!” I said rushing between him and Damon. 

“Next time you will think twice before dishonoring me with your mouth!” father spat. I looked back at him as he marched to the door. He turned to us “I will be back in a week. Keep the house under control.” he replied then left the house. “Dammit.” Damon said. I turned to him and saw his lip bleeding. “Brother, are you alright?” I asked gripping his shoulder. He wiped the blood away and nodded “Our father hates me, my lip is bleeding, and I need a drink.” he said.   
I nodded “Alright.” Damon smirked “Relax baby brother, it’s just a scratch.” he said patting my shoulder then walked away.

(2 hours later)

While Damon was out getting drunk somewhere I decided to take a ride through Mystic Falls woods. There was a path that I take almost everyday. Some carriages would pull through once in a while but not many. I mounted my horse and rode off into the woods. As we trotted along a cool breeze went by. Spring was coming and the weather was perfect. While I was going along in silence I looked ahead. When I got closer I saw a turned over carriage. I gave Daisy a slight kick and she ran over to the carriage. Quickly I got jumped off and ran to the carriage. Getting on my knee’s I looked inside. When I looked I saw a beautiful girl with curly brown hair lying there.   
She had a wound on her head and she was groaning. Her eyes were closed and she barely moved. “Hold on, I’m going to get you out of here.” I said. Carefully I crawled inside and got next to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist I carefully pulled her close to me. Looking down I saw her still passed out. I slid out from the carriage and brought her out with me. I laid her on the ground and kneeled over her. “Madame…?…..Madame?” I called out gently. I placed my hand gently on her cheek and rubbed it. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she saw me. Her eyes were a radiant blue and looked like a mixture of the day and night sky. 

 

“W-where am I?” she asked looking around. I slowly lifted her up to a sitting position. “Your in Mystic Falls. Your carriage must have fallen over. Was there anyone with you miss?” I asked. She brought her hand to her head and looked around. “Lucas…..Lucas….! My brother!” she exclaimed stumbling to her feet. “LUCAS! Lucas where are you?!” she shouted in a panic. Quickly I grabbed her “Miss please, you must calm down. I promise you I will help you find your brother but you must calm down.” I said soothingly.   
She nodded and swallowed staring at me. “What’s your name?” I asked. “Lucy.” she replied. I smiled “It’s nice to meet you Lucy. I’m Stefan Salvatore. I live in the Salvatore boarding house about a mile from here.” Lucy nodded “Nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore.” she said. I smiled and took her hand planting a kiss on top. “Stefan!” came a voice. Quickly we turned and looked. Damon came jogging up to us.   
“Stefan there-……who is this beautiful young lady.” he said smiling at Lucy. I smirked “Damon, this is miss Lucy….” my voice trailed off because I didn’t know her last name. Lucy turned to us “You can just call me Lucy. Last name’s don’t really matter at the moment.” Damon and I raised an eyebrow “Why not?” Damon asked. Lucy smiled “Because I don’t know you two. Both of you could be a pair of brothers who like to seduce and take advantage of young women.” she said. Both of us chuckled and she did as well. “Do you have a brother?” Damon asked. Lucy nodded “Yes! Why? Is he alright?” she asked. Damon nodded “Yes, a short while after Stefan left a small boy at the age of about six came to the door. He was a little battered and was shaken up. All he said was the woods. She’s in the woods.” I looked at Lucy who’s face was lit up.  
“Can you please take me to him?” Lucy asked. Damon nodded “Certainly, I’ll go on ahead. My horse is up here. Would you like to ride with me?” Damon asked. Lucy looked at me then to Damon “Actually, I have items I need to retrieve from the carriage. You travel on ahead. I can manage.” Damon seemed slightly disappointed and nodded. “Well, I shall see you back at the Salvatore house.” he said with a nod then walked away. I turned to Lucy “What item’s do you need to retrieve?” I asked. “Just my clothes and other items.” he said.   
“I could have asked for one of our servants fetch it for you.” I replied. Lucy smiled “Yes I know, but that wouldn’t have given me an excuse to ride back with you instead.” she replied with a smile. I smiled back and felt my cheeks slightly burn. When I looked back at her she was looking down and her face was bright red. “I-I might as well say it now. Thats the best flirt line Iv’e ever had. To be honest I didn’t even mean for that to come out.” she said. I chuckled and nodded “Well if anyone was going to flirt with me I’m glad it’s you.”   
Lucy smiled and stared back at me with her blue eyes. “I guess I should say tha-…” her voice trailed off and smile faded. “Lucy, are you alright?” I asked holding her arms. She gripped my arms tightly and swayed. Her blue eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp. “Lucy!” I called out catching her. Carrying her bridal style I put her on my horse. Putting her in front of me I gave my horse a kick and I went as fast as I could back to the house.

 

 

Once I got home I ran and carried her. “Stefan! Who is this? What is wrong?” one of our maids Elizabeth asked. “Her name is Lucy and she was in a carriage accident. Her head is injured. Please, prepare a room for her and her brother and take care of her.” I asked. Elizabeth nodded and we rushed inside. As I carried her up the stairs Damon approached me. A small boy with the same brown hair and blue eyes came up beside Damon.   
“What ever is the matter with her?” Damon asked. We entered a room and I laid her down on the bed “I don’t know. Her head is injured.” I said. The maids and doctor pushed us out. “Lucy…” Lucas breathed. The door shut and we were no longer aloud in. I turned to Damon and he turned to me. Both of us with a concerned look. However, one thing was certain. Lucy would be staying with us and I was already falling for her.


	2. Two

Chapter 2

*Lucy’s POV

I awoke to a soft candle light. The room was dark and I could barely see. As I sat up I still felt a pain on my head. Slowly my feet hit the floor and I looked around. A bowl of water and towel laid there. I stood and walked over to it. I cupped the water in my hands and splashed my face. Taking the towel I dried it and I looked in the mirror. The cut on my head was small now but bruised. I jumped when a knock came upon the door.   
Walking over I opened it and peered out. A maid of the house was at my door. “Yes?” I asked. She smiled “Mr. Salvatore asked me to come retrieve you. He would like for you to meet him out in there garden for lunch.” she said. I smiled and raised an eyebrow “Well that sound delightful, but may I ask which Salvatore?” She nodded “It is Stefan miss.” I blushed deeper and nodded “Yes, that sounds delightful. Is there any possible way I could get a change of clothes and a bath?” I asked. She nodded “Yes miss, right away.” I smiled “Please, call me Lucy.” I asked. She nodded “Yes miss Lucy. I am Elizabeth.” she said. I nodded as she turned and walked away.

I had bathed and changed clothes. The dress I was wearing was a pale blue with white lace. The shoe’s were white as well and I pinned my curly brown hair over on one side. Going out to the Salvatore garden I saw Stefan. He stood tall as he faced the garden with his hands behind him. Slowly I came up next to him “What a lovely garden you have.” I said. Stefan jumped not knowing I was there.  
“Miss Lucy! Why, you gave me a fright. I did not know you were there.” he said taking my hand. He planted a soft kiss on my knuckle’s just as before. “How are you feeling?” he asked. I blushed deeply and smiled “Why Mr. Salvatore, I didn’t know my appearance was that frightening.” I said. “And quite fine thank you.” He laughed and looked down still holding my hand. “Your appearance isn’t frightening. I was only stunned from being caught off guard by such beauty.” My eyes widened and I blushed even deeper. I frowned and released my hand from his. I turned away “You shouldn’t say that…I hold no beauty.” I said. Stefan’s slow footsteps came closer to me. He rested his hand on my shoulder “You do hold beauty….also internal beauty.” 

I turned back to him trying to change the subject. “Is my brother alright?” I asked. Stefan nodded “Yes, in fact he is in the yard with Damon. I smiled “Before we eat may I go see him?” I asked trying to contain my excitement. Stefan smiled “You don’t have to ask me that.” I smiled and dashed down the back steps. I gripped my dress to keep it up so I wouldn’t fall. When I made it to the front yard I saw the little blonde headed boy. “Lucas!” I called out. He turned and saw me with his bright blue eyes lighting up. “Sissy!” he cried out running towards me. He ran to me and I to him. 

He jumped up in my arms and I hugged him tightly. “Oh dear brother…” I whispered. He kept his arms around me and kept hugging him. I stood and picked him up along with me. Damon stood there smiling at us. I approached him “Thank you for watching after my brother.” I said. He nodded “No need to thank me.” I smiled back staring into his eyes. “Lucy, where is Stefan?” Lucas asked. I smiled to my brother “Right behind us.” I said. Turning I looked back and saw Stefan leaning against the Salvatore house watching us. I set Lucas down and walked to him with my little brother and Damon not far behind.

I looked up at Stefan with a smile “My brother and I are indebted to you….the both of you.” I said looking at both brother’s. The Salvatore's smiled “You owe us nothing.” Damon said. “Dinner!” Elizabeth called. “Dinner, oh boy!!” Lucas exclaimed. The three of us laughed and then headed inside.

——

Sitting at the table I had Lucas on one side and Damon on the other. Stefan sat across from us. However, there were two extra empty seats. “Who’s seat is that?” I asked nodding to the head of the table. “Father’s.” Damon said flatly. I nodded “And the other?” The two brother’s went silent and looked at the floor. I sighed “I’m sorry…I didn’t know it was her seat.” I said meekly. Stefan shook his head “No, it’s fine, our mother died long ago.” I nodded then turned to Damon. His jaw was clenched and had a look that could kill. “Excuse me.” he said sternly. He stood quickly and left the room leaving us in an awful silence.


	3. Three

Chapter 3

*Stefan’s POV

 

I walked down the hallway heading to my room. I thought about my brother and wondered where he was off to getting drunk. When he's upset usually he goes and gets intoxicated. When I passed Lucas door it was cracked with light shining through and I heard a soft voice. 

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray,  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."

 

 

I peered in to see Lucy sitting on Lucas bed. She stroked his blonde hair as she sang the sweet song. When she finished Lucas was fast asleep. She rubbed his cheek then slowly stood. She walked to the door and I leaned against the wall. Coming out she slowly closed the door. "Hi." I said. She jumped back and let out a small yelp. I chuckled and held her shoulder "Calm down, it's just me." She sighed "Stefan, you gave me a fright." I nodded "I apologize." She smiled "Were you going off to bed?" she asked. I nodded "Yes, later on, but I actually want to show you something." I said. She raised an eyebrow "What is that?" I smiled and took her hand "Follow me." We went outside and to the garden where the vines leading up the wall to the roof. "I'll climb up first then you can follow, alright?" I said. Lucy nodded and I gave her a smile. I turned and began to climb feeling the thick tangled vines beneath my fingertips. When I got to the top I turned and looked down "Now you climb up." Lucy took hold of the vines and began climbing up. Once she got to the top I extended my hand. She took it and I hoisted her up to the roof. 

 

She looked around in awe at the beautiful stars and magnificent full moon. “It’s breathe taking.” she whispered. I nodded “It certainly is.”   
You could see all of Mystic Falls from up here and the town looked gorgeous lit up with candle light. The both of us sat down and watched the town and stars in silence. In the distance we heard loud music with fiddles, violins, trumpet, a slight flute, and maybe even a harp. It was fast music then it stopped. People cheered from inside the distant building. “I can’t thank you enough Stefan.” Lucy said. I turned my head to her staring into her blue eyes. “What do you mean?” I asked. She sighed “For saving my brother and I in. Taking care of us and….and for saving me. I could have been left out there for quite sometime and gotten even more injured.” I smiled “There is no need to thank me.” I reassured her. She turned her head down and tucked up her knee’s “My brother and I haven’t experienced this much kindness before. I suppose it’s why I’m so grateful.” she said in a shaky voice.   
I furrowed my eyebrows and felt my heart strings sting from feeling sorrow for her. I could see the glimmer of a tear sliding down her cheek. I lifted my thumb and grabbed her chin gently to me. I held her cheek and wiped the tear away. She stared at me and I smiled back at her. “Such a beautiful girl like you should never cry.” I whispered. She looked even more saddened “But I have much to cry for.” She put her head back down and began to cry. I put my forehead against her’s. “You won’t be sad forever, Lucy.” I whispered.   
She looked at me and I looked back. The music from before returned except this time it was soft and slow. “Would you like to dance?” I asked. She smiled and nodded. I stood and extended my hand. She took it and stood as well. Both of us bowed to one another and came together. Both of us swayed back and forth to the music. Lucy rested her head on my shoulder as we danced. “What’s your last name?” I asked. Lucy slightly laughed “I told you before, it is of no importance.” I sighed “Your very persistent when it comes to things aren’t you?” I asked. She looked at me and giggled “I suppose you could say that.” “Does your last name have to do with your sadness?” I asked. She looked down “Not the name itself. Just someone my brother and I have to share it with.” I nodded and stayed silent as we kept swaying. 

“May I ask you why your brother dislikes your father so?” Lucy asked. I looked at her “Why do you say that?” She shrugged “Just the way he speaks of him. It’s not the way someone speaks about someone they like or favor.” I shook my head “Damon and my father both care for each other it’s just….sometimes my father’s love can come across much harder than it really is. Sometimes he just takes it too far.” Lucy nodded and looked down “I believe I can understand that.” I frowned “Father is returning tomorrow. I’m sure he will be just as welcoming to you and your brother as Damon and I.” She smiled and nodded “That’s good, but I don’t think we should be staying much longer.”   
I shook my head feeling sadness rise “No, you just got here and my father will want to meet you. Please stay.” I begged. Lucy looked saddened and caressed my face “I’m sorry Stefan, but we have to move on.” my aunt is expecting us and she hasn’t heard from us. She must be worried.” “Then we will send her a letter. Multiple letters just….don’t go.” I whispered holding her hand.

She smiled and pressed her head against my shoulder. “Your very persistent yourself Mr. Salvatore.” I smiled and leaned my head atop of her’s. “I suppose you could say that.”


	4. Four

*Lucy’s POV

The next day felt amazing. I had written a letter to my aunt and got everything squared away. I told her where we were going to be staying for a while and we would return when the spring came back around. That gave us a good couple of months. As I walked back from the mail carriage to the Salvatore house I saw another carriage. One containing two women. Stefan was beaming as he opened the door. A beautiful woman with dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin, and slim figure stepped out. “Hello Miss Pierce.” Stefan said planting a kiss on her hand.   
She blushed and nodded to him. “Hello to you as well Mr. Salvatore.” I furrowed my eyebrows and walked up the steps. Stefan saw me and smiled “Ah, Lucy, did you sleep well?” he asked taking my hand and planting a small kiss on my knuckles. I smiled and nodded “I did indeed Stefan. Who is this young lady?” I asked with a smile. My eyes locked with the girls who was giving me an obvious fake smile. “Lucy this is Katherine Pierce. Katherine this is Lucy.” Katherine nodded “Hello Lucy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” she said. I gave her a small smile “The pleasure’s all mine.” Stefan looped arms with Katherine and began small talk. She brushed past me giving me an evil smirk.   
“Stefan..?” I called out. He didn’t reply. “Stefan!” I tried louder this time. Still he ignored me and left with Katherine out to the garden. Our spot. 

(Sorry it was so short.)


	5. One

Please like and vote for this story.  
*Mo*


	6. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Dances on rooftop with Lucy

*Stefan's POV

 

She looked around in awe at the beautiful stars and magnificent full moon. "It's breathe taking." she whispered. I nodded "It certainly is."

You could see all of Mystic Falls from up here and the town looked gorgeous lit up with candle light. The both of us sat down and watched the town and stars in silence. In the distance we heard loud music with fiddles, violins, trumpet, a slight flute, and maybe even a harp. It was fast music then it stopped. People cheered from inside the distant building. "I can't thank you enough Stefan." Lucy said. I turned my head to her staring into her blue eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. She sighed "For saving my brother and I in. Taking care of us and....and for saving me. I could have been left out there for quite sometime and gotten even more injured." I smiled "There is no need to thank me." I reassured her. She turned her head down and tucked up her knee's "My brother and I haven't experienced this much kindness before. I suppose it's why I'm so grateful." she said in a shaky voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows and felt my heart strings sting from feeling sorrow for her. I could see the glimmer of a tear sliding down her cheek. I lifted my thumb and grabbed her chin gently to me. I held her cheek and wiped the tear away. She stared at me and I smiled back at her. "Such a beautiful girl like you should never cry." I whispered. She looked even more saddened "But I have much to cry for." She put her head back down and began to cry. I put my forehead against her's. "You won't be sad forever, Lucy." I whispered.

She looked at me and I looked back. The music from before returned except this time it was soft and slow. "Would you like to dance?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I stood and extended my hand. She took it and stood as well. Both of us bowed to one another and came together. Both of us swayed back and forth to the music.


	7. Katherine and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine shows up,Stefan gives her more attention, and Damon and Lucy bond.

*Lucy's POV

The next day felt amazing. I had written a letter to my aunt and got everything squared away. I told her where we were going to be staying for a while and we would return when the spring came back around. That gave us a good couple of months. As I walked back from the mail carriage to the Salvatore house I saw another carriage. One containing two women. Stefan was beaming as he opened the door. A beautiful woman with dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin, and slim figure stepped out. "Hello Miss Pierce." Stefan said planting a kiss on her hand.

She blushed and nodded to him. "Hello to you as well Mr. Salvatore." I furrowed my eyebrows and walked up the steps. Stefan saw me and smiled "Ah, Lucy, did you sleep well?" he asked taking my hand and planting a small kiss on my knuckles. I smiled and nodded "I did indeed Stefan. Who is this young lady?" I asked with a smile. My eyes locked with the girls who was giving me an obvious fake smile. "Lucy this is Katherine Pierce. Katherine this is Lucy." Katherine nodded "Hello Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said. I gave her a small smile "The pleasure's all mine." Stefan looped arms with Katherine and began small talk. She brushed past me giving me an evil smirk.

"Stefan..?" I called out. He didn't reply. "Stefan!" I tried louder this time. Still he ignored me and left with Katherine out to the garden. Our spot.

 

*Stefan's POV

Katherine was absolutely captivating. She had a fire that no girl I had met before had. "Why Mr. Salvatore, if I didn't know any better I would believe you were staring?" Katherine said. I snapped out of it and blushed slightly "Well, it's hard to not stare at someone who is pretty." Katherine batted her eyes and gave slight giggle. "Stefan?" came the soft sweet voice I knew. Turning I saw Lucy. She wore a dark green dress with black lace and low shoulder and her hair curled hanging loosely. "Lucy." I said with a smile. I walked over to her and rested my hands on her shoulders. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and blushed looking down. "Did you sleep well?" I asked. She smiled and nodded "Yes quite, thank you. My brother is still asleep. Poor thing was all tuckered out from playing with Damon all day yesterday." Before I could respond Katherine came into the conversation. "Why Leanne, what a pleasure it is to see you again." she said.

Lucy gave her a small smile "And you two Miss Pierce. Um, I believe you are mistaken with my name my name is-" Katherine cut her off. "Yes yes, but onto more important things. You said you had a brother?" I could feel the slight tention from Lucy "Yes, Lucas." Katherine gave a slight smile that turned into a disgusted face "Well, I'm not one to be fond of children." she mumbled.

I then glanced over at Lucy who had an astonished look on her face but she held her tongue. "Well-" I spoke up "I was going to go for a stroll through town with Katherine. Would you like to come Lucy?" I asked. As I waited for her to answer Katherine looped arms with me getting close and smirking at Lucy. Lucy sighed and I could feel the sadness radiate off her. "No, it's fine. I'm actually not feeling to well. You two enjoy the stroll." she said. She gave us a nod and then turned heading inside. Katherine sighed "Poor thing...well, shall we go?" she asked. I nodded "Yes, let's."

*Damon's POV

I had no idea my baby brother was such a charmer. That's usually my good traits. As I walked downstairs I went past the door. Glancing out I saw Lucy sitting alone on the stone seat in the garden. I came to a screeching halt. Usually Stefan is always with her. Being the pair they are, but he wasn't with her. I could see her looking down with sadness all over her face. Slow I stepped out into the breezy air. I looked around for a sign of Stefan but he was nowhere to be seen. Taking a seat next to her and leaned over next to her.

"You know he does like you." I said. Lucy jumped and quickly looked at me. "Oh Damon, it's you. You gave me a fright." she said with a fake smile. I furrowed my eyebrows and slightly smiled. "Your jealous?" I asked. She sighed "Slightly yes, but also no." I looked at the ground "You know he still likes you right?" I asked. She stayed silent and looked up at me. Shaking my head I folded my hands "Lucy I'm sorry. After you mentioned the seat at the table where my mother sat I have given you the cold shoulder, and I'm sorry." Lucy smiled and looped her arm with mine "Well, considering I didn't apologize for that and haven't spent time with you I think we can consider it even." she said. I chuckled and nodded "Quite right."

"Damon, you know what I think?" she said. I raised and eyebrow "What?" She smiled "I think your probably one of the best friends Iv'e ever had." I felt my face grow hot from blushing. "W-what of Stefan?" I asked. She smiled "Oh come now Damon, how can you be best friends with the father of your child?" she asked. My jaw dropped "WHAT?! YOUR-" Lucy cut me off with laughter. "Damon calm down....I'm joking." she said. I relaxed and cracked a smile "You are a very particular girl Lucy." She shrugged "Deal with it." she said in a joking matter. I laughed and so did she. Once it became quite I thought of something to say. "But I'm still right. He does still like you just as you like him." Lucy shrugged "Dosen't matter if he dos or not. I looked at him as more than a friend, but Miss Pierce seem's to have more charm than I."

I smirked and took hold of her hand "Well, in my opinion, from your best friend....I think your plenty charming and perfect." Lucy blushed and smiled "Promise?" she asked. I smirked holding out my pinky. "Promise." she laughed and looped her pinky with mine. I lifted my thumb and she lifted her;s touching my thumb. We both laughed sitting in the garden. Lucy, the charming awkward girl with no last names was my first best friend.


	8. Giuseppe Salvatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Stefan's father returns

*Stefan's POV

I watched as Katherine giggled as I tried to chase her. She had a cricket racket in her hand and mine to go along with it. "Mr. Salvatore you must understand it is not lady like for a woman to run in a dress." she said. I smiled "So stop running." Before she could speak we heard shouts and laughter. Both of us looked to see Lucy running out of the house with her dress covered in flour and hair in a mess. She laughed and looked back at the house. Damon then ran out covered in flour as well. He had a hand print on his face of flour and it was in his curly hair. I stood straighter and watched as Damon ran out laying eyes on Lucy. She squeal and began running away as Damon chased her.

He scooped her up and released his hand spraying flower in her hair. She laughed as they both fell on the ground in laughter. Then peeking out the door was little Lucas covered in flower as well. Lucy then sat up from the ground "Damon you are as stubborn as a mule." Damon's smirked and stood extending his hand "I like to call it persistant." As he helped Lucy to her feet I clenched my jaw watching them. Suppose you could call it jealousy. It might have been childish but she was my friend first. 

 

(Present Day)

Caroline scoffed and I glanced up at her stopping my story. "You ass...what were you five?" she asked. I smirked "Look I was human alright. Leave me alone." Caroline shifted in her seat and laughed "Alright,sorry, please continue." 

(Back in Story)

 

As Katherine and I watched another person then spoke up "I wouldn't call it persistance Damon. Considering you did abandon your duties." Looking we all saw my father walk down the steps. Lucas had ran out and hid behind Lucy's skirts. Mine and Damon's father, Giuseppe, scowled at Damon as he came closer. "For God sakes Damon. You might be a coward but you are not an animal." he snapped. Damon then quickly dusted his hair and clothes quickly. He then looked at my father with hate and then looked down. Father's eyes then rested on Lucy "Well, who is this....young lady?" he asked looking her up and down in disapproval. 

Quickly I made my way over to all of them "Father." I called. he then turned "Ah Stefan, nice to see you my boy." he said. I smiled and nodded "As too you father." My dad cleared his throat "Stefan, who is this girl and young lad, and please tell me why is it they are here." he snapped. I looked down "Their carriage was wrecked. Lucy was injured and needed time to heal so they became guest in our house." My dad seemed angered but contained himself "My word...the many ill mannered women you and your brother meet." he mumbled. However, glancing over I could see Lucy put her head down looking at her clothes. 

I felt a quick surge of anger then "I believe you are mistaken father. Lucy is actually quite the very well mannered young ladies Iv'e ever met. I'm sure probably that you have ever met as well." My father seemed taken back that I spoke out of turn but I didn't care. Lucy was my friend and would be treated with respect. I looked over at Lucy and she looked at me with a smile. I then reached over holding her hand which was hidden from other's. However, it was not hidden from other eyes. Witch were the cruel brown eyes of Katherine Pierce.

\----

*Lucy's POV

I was not fond of Giuseppe Salvatore at all. In fact a better word is that I despised him. He was cruel towards the two brother's I came to care about, but he was more so towards Damon. It was cold out and the moon was full and night full of stars. As I sat there a small figure approached me. "Lucy?" came the small voice. I turned my head and smiled "Lucas, why are you up?" I asked. He came over and I lifted him onto my lap. He rubbed his eyes and yawned "I had a bad dream." he said. I sighed "Oh you did now. Well, you want to talk about it?" I asked. He looked down "I dreamed that you died....and then Stefan and Damon died." I frowned and sat still for a moment. Then I closed my eyes "Lucas, I'm never going to leave you. That I promise. Neither will Stefan nor Damon, alright?" Lucas nodded and then rested his head on my shoulder as I rocked him back to sleep. 

Little did I know that the promise I made I could never keep.


	9. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Salvatore's father upset's Lucy Stefan talks to console her.

Slowly I walked along the large field infested with purple flowers. As I made my way to the shade I sat down facing out towards the remaining field. While in thought about meaningless things someone came over sitting next to me. Glancing over I see little blonde headed Lucas sitting there staring straight and brows furrowed. "Hello Lucas." I say with a smile. He nods "Hi." Both of us sit there for a moment in silence with nothing but the birds to listen to. "Nice day isn't it?" I ask. He nods and looks down. "Something wrong?" I ask. He looks up at me "Do you love my sister?" Blinking a few times I shake my head "What do you mean?" He sighs "Well, every time she's happy she's usually with you. But when she's sad your with Miss Pierce. Are you sad when your not around her?" Turning my head and pursing my lips I nodded "Yes, I suppose I do miss her a great deal when she's not with me."

Lucas nodded "I like you and Damon. Your both nice, but I think I would want my sissy to marry you. She likes you." he said. With that he stood and quickly took off back to the Salvatore house leaving me deep in thought. 

\----

At the dinner table that night most of us were silent. Lucas sat next to his sister and I across from Lucy. Damon sat to my left and on Lucy's right. Katherine was seated next to me and father at the head of the table between Katherine and Lucas. "So, Miss Lucy, where are you from?" father asked. Lucy froze and set down her spoon from her soup gently on the bowl. Flashing her blue eyes to me she looked at the cold stare of the older man. "Lucas and I are from in North Carolina. We were born and raised there." she replied. 

He nodded "Well, what brought you to Virginia?" he asked quickly. "Our aunt lives here. We have to go live with her." she replied. My father smirked "Well then why did your parents agree to something like that?" Lucy seemed slightly saddened "It was my decision to go." Father scoffed "Come now a girl your age shouldn't have to make a decision like that. Your parents must of had some say. It's not like their dead." Immediately I could feel Lucy tense.Lucy looked down at her lap and was silent for a moment. "Well, they aren't, are they?" Father asked with a slight chuckle in his voice. 

Damon licked the slight bit of soup from his lip and looked at me then to Lucy. Katherine I could see had a smirk forming on her mouth as she could see Lucy was unresponsive. Remembering the time Lucy said her and Lucas had much in their life to be sad for I glanced closely. I could see her lip quiver as she looked down. "For God sake girl just please answer the question." Giuseppe snapped. Looking up at my father I glared at him and held my hand up "Father, no." I said cooly. My father's face was shocked and surprised and then turned angered. "What did you say boy?" he hissed. Clenching my jaw I looked worriedly at Lucas who turned pale and stared in horror at my angered father. "Please, wait." I said just above a whisper. Looking back I leaned closer over the table staring at Lucy. My green eyes filled with worry and brows furrowed "Lucy...?" I breathed. Her shoulders shook and she looked up at me. Her crystal blue eyes filled with tears.

A small droplet tear clung onto her eyes as she glanced down and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Closing her mouth and swallowing the tear fell which she wiped away quickly. "Their dead." she stated. "Lucy..." Damon said in a soft voice. Before he could rest his hand on her shoulder she looked at him "Please don't." she whispered looking up at him as if she were about to burst into sobs. "Excuse me." she mumbled sliding her chair out from the table and quickly got up. Once she reached the stairwell and ascended the stairs quickly. "I will be back in a moment." I said standing from my chair. "You will sit and stay seated!" my father snapped. I looked up at him as he looked at me with anger. Slowly I sank back in my chair and glanced back down at my soup. For the rest of the night father chatted only with Katherine and little input from me. Damon talked to Katherine as well but mainly spoke with Lucas to keep him calm. 

As my green eyes seemed to search the table my mind wondered to Lucy. Her parents were dead, but for how long? And what happened to cause there death? To cause such pain?

 

My eyes wandered over the pages in the book. It was Shakespeare on Romeo and Juliet. When I was a boy my mother use to read it to me. I fancied how two people loved each other so much they were willing to do for one another. "Stefan?" came a voice. Looking up I see Lucy leaning against the door entry way to the study. "Lucy!" I say surprised. "What are you still doing up?" I ask setting my book down and walking to her. When I approached her I looked to see her head go down to the floor and brows furrowed. She looked like a child whom had done something wrong. "Lucy...what is it?" I asked lifting her chin gently. Her blu eyes stared up at me and she sniffled " have...*sniff.....Iv'e come to the decision that Lucas and I will head out and go to my aunts home tomorrow evening." My eyes widen and I felt a prick at my heart "What? Oh please Lucy no. We want you to stay longer." I begged taking her hand. 

She shook her head and clasped mine "Stefan, the surface Lucas and I have received has been wonderful, but it is clear your father no longer wishes us here. It's alright, you will still have Miss Pierce, you can take her dancing and talk about the stars." she said with a slight laugh. Clenching my jaw I looked down at her and could feel my eyes slightly water "Please....stay." I breathed. She but her lip and looked up at me "Why?" Stepping closer to her I took both of her hands and held them to my chest "Because I would miss you too much."


	10. Loving a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon knows Katherine is a Vampire and sleep's with her. WARNING:Little Smutt

*Damon's POV

Slowly she tugged at the fabric of my shirt. My heart raced as her lips skimmed over the skin on my neck. I moaned as she rubbed her knee against my growing member. "Mr. Salvatore, are you blushing?" Katherine asked with a smirk playing on her lips. I chuckled "Can a man not blush when he is in the presence of a beautiful woman?" I asked. She began to irrupt in laughter as I rolled on top of her. Lowering closer I kissed her with our lips moving in a sloppy kiss. She then shoved me onto my back and exposed her eyes and fangs. My heart raced and I was startled but I reached up stroking her face. She smiled and her brown eyes faded to normal again. With her legs on each side of me she reached behind her and unlaced her dress. Slowly she slid it off revealing her round breast. Looking at them and then up to her I ran my hands along her sides of her rib cage and then leaned up. Taking her hands under she rubbed against my stomach and then lifted my shirt tossing it to the floor. Pressing her bare chest against mine she began roughly kissing me and teasing her finger tips at the waist line of my pants. She rolled over on her back and my lips wondered to her neck. Moaning she stretched her neck out exposing her tan skin. Kissing her neck and lowering to her left breast and sucking it onto my mouth. Letting out a squeak Katherine pressed harder against me which made me moan. Releasing her I rolled onto my back where she stradled me. Kissing from my navel up her lips met my neck and then that's when I felt her pierce my skin with her fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please vote and comment for this story.  
> *Mo*


End file.
